


Can I spend the night?

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Video Cameras, slight buzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: Michael came to visit town and he and friends go party. This starts in the Uber back to his hotel with only Nicolaj in the car.
Relationships: Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Michael "Bunny FuFuu" Kurylo, Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi/Kevin "Hauntzer" Yarnell/Michael "Bunny FuFuu" Kurylo (Video only)
Kudos: 4





	Can I spend the night?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t find Michael’s personality all too much attractive, but he looks decent and through social media stuff I know he and Nicolaj are friends and what not. It also helps that he’s tall and Nicolaj is short, simple stuff.

Laughter ensues as the two men and good friends pile into the Uber Michael called.

Nicolaj over-dramatizes closing the car door, a light smell of alcohol giving both men a slight buzz from their night in town: “God DAMN that was fun!’ The Dane blurts, giddy with emotion.

The driver takes off, Michael is getting dropped off first: “Hey, hey, don’t be so loud, I’m right next to you.” Michael says, slightly annoyed.

Nicolaj scoffs: “The fucking driver can’t hear us; I can hear his music from here!”

Michael glares at Nicolaj: “Yeah but I’M right here, don’t fucking kill my ears.”

Nicolaj rolls his eyes. He pulls his phone out and pats his other pocket out of habit. His heart stops: “Oh shit…” he gasps.

Michael looks at him: “What?” 

Nicolaj frantically checks all his skinny jeans pockets, to no avail: “I fucking…… lost my house key. I don’t know where the fuck…..” 

Michael checks his pockets out of courtesy: “You know where you left it or….” 

Nicolaj sinks into the car seat, he buries his face in his hands: “No, maybe I took it out when I paid for something back at the bar…. I don’t know….” Nicolaj groans: “What sucks more is no one else is home in my apartment, they’re gone until tomorrow morning…”

Michael sits back in the seat with him, just thinking.

Nicolaj lazily rolls his head over to look at Michael: “Would you let me spend the night with you so I don’t have to call anyone last minute or anything?” Nicolaj coos with a slight flutter of his eyes.

Michael darts his eyes down at Nicolaj, who’s doing his best to look real bashful and cute right now, he smiles: “Sure. But we are gonna “party” when we get back.” Michael responds with a sly grin: “Also, there’s no couch in the room, just a bed…” Michael adds with a quick quip as his eyes narrow in on Nicolaj.

Nicolaj’s cock twitches as Michael’s words register with him, his cheeks blushing a bit: “Ok thank you.” 

Nicolaj swallows deeply after a moment of silence: “What a-…. What did you have in mind?” 

Michael’s grin gets larger, his cheeks blushing now: “Welll…. We can discuss that later. But, maybe I can show you a picture or two just to get you thinking about the right stuff.”

Michael pulls his phone out and looks for his prize, Nicolaj is getting hotter by the second in this car being so close to Michael.

Michael locks his phone after a few seconds: ‘Check your messages…. This was All Stars a few years back when Zach, Kevin, and I all went” Michael tuts with a soft chuckle.

Nicolaj snakes his phone out of his pocket and opens up what Michael sent him, a video.

Nicolaj taps play:

The video starts with Michael’s ecstatic face taking up the entire screen, his big blue eyes are wide open, his mouth open as moans pour out of his mouth.

Nicolaj quickly turns the volume lower on his phone, just enough for him to hear it. 

Michael swapped the camera perspective, Zach’s swooped blonde hair is drooped down over Michael’s bare left thigh, his face obscured but Nicolaj can hear the wet sounds of Michael’s cock filling Zach’s tight mouth. Michael holds the camera somewhat over Zach’s head for a few moments, a mixture of moans are heard, the noises are all jumbled.

Michael pans the camera down Zach’s naked body, Michael is seemingly tracing his natural back curve as he pans down the man’s body. He gets to Zach’s waist and a hand smacks down on Zach’s back, gripping harshly at his soft skin.

Michael pans up, following the arm and sees a muscular figure, head down slamming Zach’s tight bubble butt with full force. Sounds of wet skin on skin contact almost echo throughout Nicolaj’s head as he watches in awe as Zach’s tight beautiful ass get so roughly dominated.

The muscular man huffs and flips his head up, his adam’s apple bobbing as he pants for breath, his hips still steadily pumping into Zach. He tilts his head straight and Kevin’s beet red but cheeky face comes into view, his expression first a mix of exhaustion and pleasure but after seeing the camera, he gives a big bright smile.

Kevin gives his attention back to Zach after a moment, Michael pans the camera back down to Zach’s ass. Kevin’s other hand is gripped tightly on Zach’s bubble cheeks, already red handprints can be seen.

Michael pans the camera back up quickly to Zach’s head then swaps the camera view back over, Michael gives his phone one last smile and he stops the video.

Nicolaj stares at his phone for a moment, he always takes a few extra moments to process everything.

He glances up at Michael who’s now looking at him different, he can tell Michael wants him: “You….. wanna do something like that tonight?” A three?” Nicolaj chokes out, still registering the moment.

Michael smiles: “Not a three, but just some ideas……. For us two to do together.” 

Nicolaj is on fire, this car ride cannot be any more longer.

Before he can answer, the car stops: “Alright, hope you guys enjoyed!’ the driver says.

Michael takes his seatbelt off: “You in?” He asks, slowly getting ready to leave the car.

Nicolaj thinks to himself for a moment, he closes his eyes and exhales, he opens them back up, ready for the night: “Yeah, I’m in.” Nicolaj agrees, sliding quickly out of the car.

Michael grins as he talks to the driver, saying he can cancel the other half of the ride.

The car pulls off, Michael and Nicolaj are now standing alone together in the parking lot of the hotel.

Michael’s smile gets larger by the second as he walks towards Nicolaj: “I hope you’re not…. Too fucked up to keep up with me tonight.” Michael teases, pausing mid-sentence.

Nicolaj narrows his eyes, his face blushing red with emotion and the slightly cold outside air: “I’ve got a good buzz going on, you better hold your fucking own.” Nicolaj smirks back, his hot breath showing in the cool air.

Michael wraps his arm around Nicolaj and starts walking him back to the hotel: “That’s just what I wanted to hear.” Michael smugly answers, he knows his fun hasn’t even started yet.

Before Nicolaj even knows what happened, he walks in first to the dark room Michael opened: “You don’t keep the lights on?” Nicolaj asks.

Michael shuts the door, not before putting his “do not disturb” sign out: “Why the fuck would I do that?” Michael responds just as confused as Nicolaj.

Michael locks the door and flicks the lights on, he flicks his shoes off and tosses his wallet on his suitcase on the floor: “Now, there isn’t much to do here, so why don’t we start the fun right away, yeah?” Michael suggests, sitting down on the brown faux leather chair in the room.

Nicolaj turns to Michael, after tossing his wallet out as well, he forgot about his phone sticking out his back one: “What kind of “fun” are you suggesting?” The Dane asks, his soft skin absolutely glowing in the room light.

Michael smiles as he adjusts himself a bit in the chair: “Welllll, since I showed you that little “encounter” at All Stars with Kevin, Zach, and I, why don’t we….. build off that?”

Nicolaj takes a step towards Michael after flicking his shoes off: “What would you like me to do?” Nicolaj tuts softly, falling to his knees right in front of Michael.

Michael reaches forward and brushes some hair from Nicolaj’s tiny forehead: “I think you have the right idea.” He hums softly.

Nicolaj nudges forward until his hands are at Michael’s waist: “I know I can suck cock better than Zachary…” Nicolaj mewls, his wet mouth sticking his words together.

Michael leans back and spreads his legs out some, his bulge not even showing yet, somehow: “I think you’ll have to show me, he did a great fucking job.” Michael taunts softly, letting Nicolaj take the lead for now.

Nicolaj can feel his face get redder by the second, his slight buzz is really making the moment all the much better: “It’s on.” He smiles slyly as he exhales deeply.

Nicolaj pushes Michael’s shirt up a bit, exposing his stomach: “Just sit back, I’ll do everything.” Nicolaj purrs.

Michael blushes a bit now, he hasn’t been around a slutty Nicolaj in a while: “You sure you can handle yourself?” Michael teases with a smug chuckle.

Nicolaj rolls his eyes: “Fuck you, I’m not THAT drunk.” Nicolaj ignores Michael’s smug grin and focuses on getting his jeans off. Nicolaj unclasps the tiny metal button and unzips Michael’s zipper. Michael helps out a bit by nudging his jeans off his ass: “I said, let me do the work…” Nicolaj pouts.

Michael rolls his eyes: “Sheesh ok Mr. star-individual.” 

Nicolaj shakes his head and re-focuses on Michael’s clothes, He nudges his jeans down to his knees, exposing his tight navy-blue briefs and a beautiful imprint of his slowly hardening cock. Nicolaj forms a tiny smile at the sight and gently runs his thumb down Michael’s length, getting a soft moan in response.

Nicolaj smirks and runs both his index fingers across Michael’s waist, gently massaging him as he goes. Nicolaj slips both fingers under and start to gently pull down; Michael quickly interrupts: “Wait, wait…. Can you use your mouth?” Michael insists.

Nicolaj blinks a few times, then responds: “Uhhh…. Sure.”

Nicolaj removes his hands and nuzzles his face between Michael’s thighs. He pulled the fabric down a bit, only his waistline is showing. Nicolaj grips some of the fabric with his tiny teeth and closes his eyes as he pulls down.

Michael watches with pure glee, he reaches down and pulls Nicolaj’s glasses off: “Just so you don’t forget.” Michael quips as he tosses them off to the side. 

Nicolaj continues and pulls down, twisting his head side to side to fully free Michael’s body from the fabric. Michael helps out by squirming a bit in his seat to let Nicolaj pull the fabric from under his ass.

Nicolaj finally succeeds when he feels the fabric drop down, he opens his tiny eyes again to see Michael half naked with his cock lazily laid on his right thigh: “Fuck…” Nicolaj gasps softly.

Michael snickers: “Been a while, yeah?”

Nicolaj reaches forward and gently touches Michael’s shaft, he palms it slightly as he observes every inch of his beautifully bare cock and ball sack: “You always look amazing, I’m jealous.” Nicolaj huffs, he forgot about breathing for a moment.

Michael blushes: “Thank you.”

Nicolaj flips his cock up and gives his shaft wet kisses all the way down to his sack, he dutifully wraps his tongue around Michael’s balls, his hot breaths make Michael feel like he’s in heaven: “I fucking missed this, godddd….” Michael moans.

Nicolaj gently and slowly jerks Michael’s shaft as he sucks each individual testical for a few moments each, lewdly popping each one out of his mouth for Michael to hear. The sounds Nicolaj is making right now send Michael through a nice trip down memory lane of the times Nicolaj took his cock.

Nicolaj licks his way back of Michael’s partially erect cock, he opens his eyes as he savors the taste and feeling of Michael’s hot and heavy cock: “I wish you were closer…” Nicolaj pants, he bucks his hips forward as his own bulge is pressing against the tight confines of his skinny jeans.

Michael looks down with a loving gaze: “Yeah me too.” Michael agrees: “On the bright side, every moment we get to spend together will always be special.” Michael adds, to lighten the mood.

Nicolaj has both his hands lightly squeezing Michael’s cock as he talks: “Does that mean no more cheesy jokes?” Nicolaj asks, hopefully almost.

Michael chuckles: “Oh hell no, they’re all the better now. I even thought of one right now, actually.”

Nicolaj still plays with Michael’s cock the entire time, his hands stroking it passively: “God, do I even wanna hear it?” Nicolaj sighs, he’s fighting an urge to smile right now.

Michael beams as he chuckles: “You know, it’s just…. I think my dick just really reminds you of a banana, I know you just LOVE eating them…” 

Nicolaj waits for a second, processing Michael’s words before rolling his eyes: “That’s…. not even a joke….” Nicolaj sighs, annoyed: “Besides, I’ve never deepthroated a banana before.” Nicolaj adds.

Michael’s eyes light up: “So you’re saying you can deepthroat me? I reallllly doubt it.” Michael smoothly says, his words shrouded with an aura of smugness.

Nicolaj isn’t processing what he walked himself into, his slight buzz is really getting him going: “You may be hung, but you’re nothing I can’t handle. Challenge fucking accepted.” Nicolaj sputters.

Michael is giggling with what he just scored for himself, Nicolaj is too lost in the moment to really notice: “So back to the banana thing, why are there a so many pictures of you basically posing with a banana hanging out of your mouth?” Michael asks.

Nicolaj peppers a few kisses down Michael’s shaft before he responds: “Bad timing, I guess.” Nicolaj huffs: “And it’s just a coincidence, me eating a banana and sucking cock looking the same.” Nicolaj adds.

Michael smiles, his cock now center of Nicolaj’s face: “Well it’s cute, just so you know.” 

Nicolaj blushes a bit more somehow, his face just keeps getting hotter: “You really fucking know how to push my buttons…” Nicolaj shyly giggles.

“What can you use against me?” Michael prods, begging Nicolaj to start first.

Nicolaj smirks: “My mouth.”

Smoothly, Nicolaj bobs his face down and greedily took Michael’s first few inches.

“I think I missed your mouth more than you, fuckkkk…” Michael moans.

Nicolaj ignores that insult and hollows his cheeks as he sucks what he has in his mouth slowly but rhythmically, his delicate hand mixing in some strokes.

Michael is just glossing with excitement as he watches Nicolaj expertly work his shaft, his tongue slithers in and out of view ever so often as he bobs down.

Nicolaj opens his eyes and locks gazes with Michael as he slowly pulls off, half his shaft glistening with saliva as Nicolaj frees his mouth.

Nicolaj removes it with an audible gulp: “How was that?” He coughs.

Michael smiles and nods his head: “Good, great…..” Michael praises: “But it’s no deepthroat though…” Michael adds in smoothly before he ends.

“If that’s what it takes to beat Zach…” Nicolaj rolls his eyes at the request.

Michael smiles: “I know you just LOVE winning…” Michael sneers lightly: “So I just had to incentivize you.” 

Nicolaj forms a tiny toothy smile: “F-fuck youuuu.” Nicolaj giggles as he strokes his spit all over Michael’s shaft.

Nicolaj exhales deeply: “Just for a moment, to prove a point.” Nicolaj mumbles. 

Nicolaj closes his eyes and bobs his face down Michael’s shaft, slowly taking it all in: “Oh fuck…” Michael gasps at the sight.

He watches Nicolaj slowly get all the way down his shaft until his nose hits his pelvis, Nicolaj holds for a moment, wiggling his head around gently in the meantime.

Nicolaj pulls off not a few seconds later, gasping for air as long strands of saliva hang from Michael’s cock, his own mouth spitting out some more as he’s catching his breath: “Told you…… I could…” Nicolaj coughs out victorious.

Michael rolls his eyes, he’ll take what he can get: ‘Yeah but are you gonna stop there?’ Michael remarks, still wanting to get his cock sucked more.

Nicolaj coughs a few more times, wiping his mouth as he gets back into his position: “Fuck no, I can go all night.” Nicolaj boasts.

Michael laughs: “Ok, we’ll see.”

Nicolaj stifles his complaints any further and moans softly as he pushes his face down Michael’s cock again, his lips just barely touching where his hands are already wrapped around the bottom half of his shaft.

Michael smiles as soft moans escape his mouth, watching Nicolaj suck his cock will never get old, he could ride his current high all day for the rest of his life if he had to.

Nicolaj flutters his eyes open and close as he fills his mouth up with Michael. His lips are tingling being stretched this thin, he can still remember how sore his jaw got last time he sucked Michael off. 

Nicolaj eagerly fusses around on his knees, his cock is begging to be released, his now tight pants are absolutely killing him right now.

Michael Is lost in his thoughts and doesn’t notice how much Nicolaj is rustling his body around, his mouth is damn near on point tonight: “Fuck… you’re always too good for me…” Michael moans.

Nicolaj picks his pace up and removes his hands from Michael’s shaft, he thinks he can hold steady. He slowly reaches for his waistline and his tiny fingers fumble as he tries to unbutton his skinny jeans.

Michael can feel Nicolaj stutter his rhythm way more than he’s used to feeling, he knows Nicolaj isn’t trying to go for full on sloppy blowjob right now. He looks down and sees Nicolaj gasp for air as his cock misses his mouth again as he bobs down, his hands are still fumbling around at his waist. Michael grabs his shaft and Nicolaj’s head: “You uh, need some help there?” Michael teases.

Nicolaj blushes but is able to unbutton and unzip in this moment: “I-I’m good now, I jush needed some breathing room.” Nicolaj slurs, his mouth dripping with saliva.

Michael giggles: “You’re too drunk now, are you?” 

Nicolaj flips his cock out between his fly, finally able to focus: “I said… I’m just buzzed… fuck man…” Nicolaj tries to form a sentence but fails.

Michael tisks as he stands up: “It’s ok, say no more, I’ll take the lead from here.” Michael sighs.

Nicolaj still on his knees gazes up at Michael now towering over him, the tip of his cock now at his nose: W-wha are you gon-…” Nicolaj starts to say.

Michael steps out of his pants and briefs at his feet and he grabs his phone out from the jumble of clothes before tossing them to the side: “Just keep your head still in this position. I wanna fuck your face.” Michael asks nicely.

Nicolaj blinks a few times before gulping and nodding in agreement. 

Michael smiles as he bends his knees just ever so slightly to get a better angle down Nicolaj’s throat. His cock slides down his nose and lands just at his bottom lip, his slit is dead center of Nicolaj’s closed tiny mouth: “Open up.” Michael coos.

Nicolaj opens wide and Michael immediately slides his cock in. Nicolaj is so damn thankful Michael is going slow, he’s relishing every hot inch of Michael’s thick cock that spread his lips open and snakes deep into his mouth. He flattened his tongue out before Michael entered so he can taste Michael as well.

Nicolaj about faints when Michael hits the back of his throat: “You good?” Michael asks.

Nicolaj’s eyes flutter back open, his tiny green eyes are pricked with a few tears. Nicolaj gives him a shaky thumbs up: “Good.” Michael murmurs lowly.

Michael gently rocks his hips back and forth, his tip pressing down in Nicolaj’s throat, a wet sound Michael never wants to stop hearing. 

A few wet muffled gurgles announce their way out of Nicolaj’s stuffed mouth, only added music to Michael’s ears. Michael opens up his phone’s camera and starts recording:

Michael has the phone top down aiming right at Nicolaj’s face, his eyes partially open, his face flushed red, his mouth stuffed full with Michael’s thick cock.

Every noise is resonating well with the quiet hotel room, neither man cares if anyone else hears them at this point. Michael’s moans are almost in sync with his cock hitting the back of Nicolaj’s throat, Nicolaj is taking mush of Michael without any sign of struggle.

Michael trails the phone down and catches sight of Nicolaj’s pants pulled down slightly and his pale hard cock out. His shirt curls around the base of his cock, his bright emerald green briefs are pulled down with his skinny jeans just enough for what Nicolaj needed. His hands are idly stroking his cock to life as the wet sounds of his mouth and throat being stuffed and fucked still continue steady in the background. His hands are gentle but are moving enough to push his foreskin back, exposing his bright pink tip to the cool air.

Michael brings the camera back up and to Nicolaj’s face, he pulls his cock out as well with a wet pop. Nicolaj’s airy moans fill the room as he gasps, Michael’s shaft cleanly coated with his saliva, rock hard and steady waiting.

Nicolaj catches his breath quickly and nudges his tiny face up, his green eyes pricked wet with a few tears. He locks his lips around Michael’s tip and pushes it inside his mouth, purposefully pressing it to his cheek so a beautiful bulge appears on his face.  
Nicolaj moans as he bobs gently down, only pressing Michael’s cock against the side of his mouth even harder.

Michael stops the video as Nicolaj re-opens his eyes and stares up at Michael, the imprint of his tip pressed out on his cheek showing proudly.

Michael tosses the phone on the bed and pulls his cock out: “Alright, fuck…. We gotta move on….” Michael huffs.

Nicolaj smirks as he wipes his mouth clean: “What’s next?” he asks as he slowly regains his breath.

Michael reaches his arm down to Nicolaj, aiming to help him up: “Well, whatever we do on the bed, just remember it’s a random hotel so we don’t have to be quiet at all.” Nicolaj states.

Nicolaj grabs his arm and hoists himself up: “You’re so fucking hot…” Nicolaj mewls as he’s up close to Michael standing now.

Michael gives him a quick kiss on his lips and swoops his an arm under his legs and the other to his back to pick him up: “Just wait ‘till we get to the bed…” Michael grunts softly as he walks with Nicolaj in his arms.

He walks Nicolaj to the front of the bed and drops him down, his legs hanging off: “First lets get these off…” Michael grunts again as he stands up and yanks Nicolaj’s tight jeans and briefs off his legs.

Nicolaj giggles as his clothes come off: “Now we’re equally naked!”

Michael gets on his knees and rolls his eyes: “Good observation, detective. Can you predict what I’m gonna do next?” Michael teases.

Nicolaj smirks as Michael is right between his spread legs: “Ummmmmm… Suck cock maybe? You haven’t done that recently.” 

Michael’s eyes light up: “You’re a genius, how could you have known?” Michael playfully asks.

Nicolaj giggles as he blushes: “Intuition aaaaaaaand…..” Nicolaj halfway completes his sentence as he trails off.

Michael waits patiently as he stares at Nicolaj trail off into space: “-aaaaaaaaaaand what?” Michael asks.

Nicolaj snaps his head, as if he remembers: “Oh, yeah…. Intuition and you want to show me that you can suck dick better than Zach.” Nicolaj stammers his sentence.

Michael laughs: “I think you got it the other way around.”

Nicolaj rolls his eyes: “If you challenged me, I challenge you. Zach is the… comparison.” Nicolaj slurs his sentence.

Michael is intrigued: “Zach has sucked both of our cocks, so we see if we are better and use him as the standard?” Michael asks, for clarity.

Nicolaj snorts as he laughs: “Fuck yeah.”

Michael blushes: “Well, I think I’m ok at sucking cock.” Michael says.

Nicolaj smiles: “Zach can suck dick really damn well….. I can….. let you know how you pair up.” 

Michael smiles: “Only if you promise to be extra loud tonight, we’re all to ourselves here.” Michael passionately coos.

Nicolaj shudders: “W-well what are you waiting for?” Nicolaj tuts with a few rapid breaths.

Michael smirks as he moves his hands to each side of Nicolaj’s twitching cock: “Nothing, at this point.”

Michael runs his fingers down Nicolaj’s shaft, tracing the soft skin patterns he can see in the low room light. He runs his fingers back and lightly grips the bottom of his shaft, lifting his warm cock up and to his lips: “I just wanted to…. Play around a bit.”   
Michael finishes his thought.

Michael kisses Nicolaj’s pink tip, his lips encasing his tender soft flesh. Michael repeats the motion only he closes his eyes this time and bobs his head down a bit farther, taking more cock in his mouth, his lips still lewdly sucked tight on Nicolaj’s fast growing shaft.

Nicolaj moans as Michael bobs his head, it’s such a rare sight seeing his cock in Michael’s mouth. Nicolaj may be bit tipsy but he knows he’ll commit this sight to memory.

Michael moves his other hand to Nicolaj’s sack, his long slender fingers massaging him softly. Michael pops Nicolaj out of his mouth for a moment to catch his breath, his saliva evenly coated on all his cock that he fit inside: “You still here? I felt you squirm around a bit…” Michael taunts.

Nicolaj rolls his eyes: “Less talking, more sucking.” Nicolaj insists.

Michael smiles as he takes Nicolaj back in his mouth, his cock now more than rock hard, Michael’s bright red lips look even better now being stretched open like this. Nicolaj’s moans are longer and drawn out now with Michael taking most of his cock, he closes his eyes when he feels Michael’s nose brush up against his pelvis.

Michael makes his move as Nicolaj drifts off to space, he slips his hand from Nicolaj’s sack slowly down to his tight and tender hole; Nicolaj’s eyes jolt open as he feels Michael press against his entrance: “H-hey…” He stutters.

Michael pops his cock out of his mouth again, he sticks his fingers inside his mouth for a quick moment as well: “Just relax, I gotta prep you…” Michael coos.

Nicolaj backs down, Michael bobs his face down on his cock for a third time, each time back inside the warm, wet feeling of Michael’s mouth is better than the last.

Nicolaj shudders a bit as Michael presses his now slicked up fingers to his hole, but he relaxes as Michael steadily increases his pressure, he’s almost teasing him with not pushing inside by now.

Nicolaj’s moans turn a bit desperate for a moment as he really fucking wants Michael to finger him now, but he can’t just form the words to ask him, he just wants him to get inside him.

Michael hears Nicolaj get sluttier by the second and he gives in, he swiftly slides his left index and pointer finger inside Nicolaj’s tight and tender entrance, Nicolaj moaning even sluttier in return.

Michael knows he has Nicolaj right between his hands, teasing him would be all too easy. 

Michael considers what he’ll do as he slowly stretches Nicolaj’s hole out, his heat squeezing tight around his fingers. Nicolaj’s cock pulses wildly as Michael still keeps a steady bobbing motion going, Nicolaj is in heaven.

Nicolaj doesn’t even bother trying to say anything or move too much, he’s so damn sensitive with Michael being so damn precise with his hands and mouth, every slight movement sends jolts of pleasure all throughout his body. He just looks down as Michael works, taking in the eye candy of his cock disappearing inside Micahel’s warm mouth and his fingers steadily spreading him open, this night could not have gone any better for him right now.

Nicolaj whines as Michael suddenly pops off his cock, hot breaths gasping for air fill the room, his fingers still grinding steadily in his heat: “W-what the….” Nicolaj complains.

Michael wipes the spit from his mouth and slowly jerks Nicolaj’s cock: “I needed some air. Also, I don’t want you to cum JUST yet, I want it to all come at once.” Michael huffs, his composure almost back fully.

Michael digs a little deeper with his two fingers, Nicolaj whimpers, catching Michael’s attention: “Oh? You really like what I did?” Michael taunts smugly.

Nicolaj blushes, he tries to hide his face with the bed pillow: “A-a-a-ahhhhh, not so fast Nicolaj….” Michael tuts as he grabs the pillow from him.

Nicolaj moans again as Michael hits that same spot again, this time Nicolaj hitches his moan as he tries to speak: “C-can a-ahhh…. Can you j-just….” Nicolaj stumbles through his words.

Michael removes his fingers and stands up, Nicolaj wincing at the sudden loss: “What? Fuck you already?” Michael adds, smug as can be.

Nicolaj reaches down and tirelessly fingers his hole, his eyes staring at Michael standing tall before the bed, his cock still more than hard: “Y-yes please…” Nicolaj mewls.

Michael smirks, he peels his shirt off with one swift motion, his skinny but slightly toned body more than ready to pounce on Nicolaj sprawled out just open for the taking on the bed: “Since you asked so kindly…” Michael starts as he gets on his knees on the bed, his hands on his cock jerking it back to life: “I think I can.” Michael finishes, he drools a bit on his cock as both men watch each other perform for a moment.

Michael breaks first as he playfully bats Nicolaj’s thighs around: “Fuck, you ready?” Michael anxiously grunts, his heart is pounding right now.

Nicolaj removes his fingers from his hole: “Fuck yes I am, AND I’m gonna be EXTRA loud just for you tonight.” Nicolaj promises.

Michael sucks his bottom lip in and moans: “Can you really take all my dick though?” he teases with a sly smirk.

Nicolaj is almost angry at this point: ‘Michael, I have taken all of your cock before, tonight is no goddamn different. Are you going to fuck me or am I going to have to do it myself?” Nicolaj grates.

Michael smiles: “Sure, try and fuck yourself.” Michael laughs, he places his hands on his hips, his hard and lubed cock protruding out tall on his skinny frame: “I’m all for it.” He finishes proudly.

Nicolaj processes the mess he got himself into: “Fuck me…” he thinks to himself: “I guess I’LL do all the hard work around here…” Nicolaj pouts as he gets on his knees and turns around, ass facing Michael.

Michael adores watching Nicolaj struggle, the sight alone of a buzzed half-naked Nicolaj slowly nudging his ass back to him is the stuff of dreams: “You’re doing great babe!” Michael smugly cheers.

Nicolaj can almost understand what Michael really means but he’s craving his cock so damn hard right now, he doesn’t care. Nicolaj grumbles to himself as he finally finds his target: his ass meeting Michael’s cock, his cleft grinding sloppily against Michael’ swollen tip.

Michael moans at their bodies finally touching, he decides to give Nicolaj a push in the right direction: “All you have to do is push back, consider it a gift.” Michael huffs as he spreads Nicolaj’s cheeks apart, his tight pink entrance slicked open and begging for attention.

Michael lines his cock up and almost instantly, Nicolaj rocks back, forcing Michael inside: ‘S-shit….” Michael yelps, taken by surprise.

Nicolaj’s upper body melts in the bed as he slowly pushes his ass back, Michael’s cock damn near makes him want to go limp and let Michael destroy him.

Nicolaj’s moans are muffled gibberish as he coaxes himself further down Michael’s shaft, this is exactly what he wanted.

Michael always loves a slutty Nicolaj, he always looks 10 times better when he’s on his knees: “Fuck you’re so damn tight!” Michael exclaims.

Nicolaj huffs ever more sporadically as he picks his pace up, his thighs slapping louder by the second as he drives his ass back onto Michael. He strains his arms trying to hold on to the bed sheets, his buzz is driving him crazy right now since all he can focus on is Michael’s cock.

Michael reaches down and rides Nicolaj’s shirt up, exposing his back to Michael: “You’re so damn beautiful…” Michael compliments.

“A-ah-ahhhhhh… you’re so fucking thick…” Nicolaj moans.

Michael wants to give Nicolaj what he wants but he just can’t resist. He slowly creeps his hands to Nicolaj’s waist, his body in just the perfect pose for Michael’s liking. He clamps his hands down swiftly and stops Nicolaj from pushing back, holding just an inch or so inside: “I’m sorry, but…. I just can’t hold back.” Michael releases, his voice trembling.

Nicolaj moans: ‘Just fuck me, make me scream.”

Michael moans as he rapidly drills his cock deep into Nicolaj, his grip tightening by the second: “Whatever… you….. want!” Michael grunts.

Nicolaj melts from Michael taking control, his arms go limp as Michael stretches his depraved heat open. Nicolaj’s moans are desperate sounding and loud as Michael fucks him down into the hotel bed, he closes his eyes as his mind goes wild.  
Michael looks up from Nicolaj for just a split second and notices the tall mirror on the wall across the room, perfect height for Michael right now.

Michael releases his hands from Nicolaj’s ass and goes for his arms, yanking his upper body up: ‘Get up.” Michael grunts lowly his command.

Nicolaj is slightly dazed but Michael has full control of his body, he can feel Michael finagle his shirt still somehow on his body, he helps him get it off, Michael tosses it to the side: “Look.” Michael commands, his left arm wrapped around Nicolaj’s skinny chest, his right hand forcefully jolting his head to look in the mirror.

Nicolaj is borderline speechless: “Fuck…” he barely gets out.

Nicolaj stares at himself and Michael, Michael holding his now fully nude body in place up on the bed, Michael’s cock still halfway buried in his ass, both their bodies strained sitting up and stretched on their knees. Michael’s dark brown hair is somehow still in good shape as his own is looking wild. Nicolaj can make out every notch on his throat poking out on his skin, he can see Michael’s biceps flex tight as he holds on to his body tight, his own cock semi hard and hanging low between his thighs, everything Nicolaj can see is beyond words.

Michael slides his cock out of Nicolaj, Nicolaj whining in the process. Michael slides his cock up the slight curve of Nicolaj’s back, his hot skin only burning up even more as Michael’s hot heavy cock slides up it: “You’re gonna watch yourself take every inch.” Michael murmurs in Nicolaj’s ear.

Nicolaj wants to melt but Michael is holding him upright. He bucks his hips back and with precision, Michael rams back inside Nicolaj, his tight heat more than welcoming as he stuffs his entire cock inside.

Nicolaj closes his eyes as Michael bottoms out, his moans are stammered and rapid, he wants to feel that again: “A-again.” Nicolaj says with a deep swallow.

Michael perches his head right next to Nicolaj’s own on his shoulder as he slides his cock out and rams it back in. Nicolaj’s skin rippled on impact, this time, his eyes stayed open.

Before Nicolaj could get another word out, Michael repeats his motion, slamming all of his cock inside Nicolaj’s hole, a once tight fit now snug and comforting.

Michael repeats this a few more times before he notices Nicolaj’s eyes float off in the distance as he probably just went limp. Michael lets go of Nicolaj and lets him fall gently on the bed, he’s careful enough to remove his cock first.

Michael rolls him over and picks his legs up: “You there Nicolaj, babe?” He asks.

Nicolaj takes a moment but he snaps back after a second: “Why’d you stop?” he moans, his voice desperate.

Michael smiles: “I didn’t want to fuck a ragdoll. Now lift your legs up and hold them still.” Michael orders, his voice still commanding.

Nicolaj does as he’s asked, his hole exposed for Michael and his legs are above his face: “I can’t do this forever…” Nicolaj whines.

Michael nudges himself closer and flops his tip right on Nicolaj’s hole: “So impatient.” Michael tuts. 

Nicolaj is trembling with Michael’s cock just slapped down on his sensitive hole like that. Before he can beg, Michael pushes inside and leans forward, sliding his cock down deep.

Nicolaj gasps as he’s filled up, he locks his arms and legs around Michael’s body, trapping the both of them to this pose: “Fuck me pleaseeee…” Nicolaj begs.

Michael roughly snaps his hips down into Nicolaj in this pose, he can go deeper than before now. He leans his head up to Nicolaj’s strained neck and he starts sucking harshly on his sensitive skin, Nicolaj moaning louder in return.

Michael’s hips are rhythmic, always on time, always hitting just the right spots inside Nicolaj: “God… fuck, fuck…. Fuckkkk…” Nicolaj wails, his arms and legs tightening around Michael with every passing second.

Michael pops off Nicolaj’s skin, leaving a wet red hickey on his goosebump riddled skin, the outline of his lips are going to look perfect almost center on Nicolaj’s pale neck later: “Scream for it, I wanna really hear you..” Michael pants roughly.

Nicolaj closes his eyes as his feet dig into the small of Michael’s back, pushing him deeper into his heat. Nicolaj’s moans are borderline screams for help and they are for sure heard outside of the room this time, but, neither man has any cares left in the world to give.

“Good boy…” Michael grunts.

Nicola lets a few more loud wails out; Michael wraps his arms under Nicolaj’s tiny frame as he prepares himself for his fast approaching climax: “I…. fuck….” Michael pants, his voice trembling underneath all the heat and pressure.

Nicolaj can feel Michael tense up and really wrap their bodies together, his thrusts are getting sloppier but deeper, he knows Michael is gonna finish soon: “N-not in-inside…” Nicolaj moans, hoping Michael heard.

Nicolaj relaxes his grip on Michael, letting his body go limp but Michael still has him tensed up in this pose, his legs bounce with Michael’s movements.

Michael pumps his cock a few more times in, really cherishing the warm tight feeling of Nicolaj before pulling out, his cock pulsing about to burst: “Fuck…” Michael pants, his hands swiftly moving to finish himself off.

Nicolaj whines at the loss, he keeps his legs spread for Michael, he fingers himself for Michael to see, hoping he’ll cum soon: “You’re so close baby…” Nicolaj encourages, his moans slipping in occasionally.

Nicolaj reaches for his cock with his other hand, his body twitching at first touch, Nicolaj knows he can cum soon. He starts fingering himself while he massages his own cock, his tip gleaming with precum.

Michael focuses on Nicolaj’s pleasure twisted face, his staggering green eyes hooded over, his mouth open with lust riddled moans pouring out, it’s everything Michael could want out of Nicolaj. He runs his eyes down Nicolaj’s body and watches Nicolaj’s long slender fingers finger his stretched and tender hole, the wet sounds only more fuel to Michael’s fire.

Michael immedailtey notices Nicolaj’s other hand working furiously on his own cock, he nudges himself forward and takes control of Nicolaj’s cock and palms both their cocks together: “Same time?” Michael gasps, he’s so close.

Nicolaj can barely contain himself at the slick feeling both their cocks being rubbed together, it’s downright sinful: “Holy Fuck please…”: Nicolaj begs.

Michael carefully rubs their two aching cocks together; Michael’s slick cock is enough for Nicolaj’s own to slide nicely alongside it. Nicolaj still sloppily drives his fingers into his heat, he’s just about there.

Finally, without warning, Nicolaj breaks, he desperately digs his fingers deep to send him over the edge. Michael notices the sounds Nicolaj is making and not too long after, he moans Nicolaj’s name to match Nicolaj’s own moans and the two climax within seconds of each other. 

Rope after rope of Michael’s warm semen lewdly cover Nicolaj’s thighs and stomach, some even lands right on Nicolaj’s shaft. Nicolaj’s semen splatters across Michael’s hand and his stomach, the two of them together equally have wrecked the sheets from their stains combined.

Nicolaj waits patently on his back for Michael to finish, he removes his fingers and swipes a bit of semen off his thighs. Nicolaj eyes the sticky seed on his two fingers, playing with it for a moment.

Michael catches his breath and looks right up at Nicolaj, just as he sticks his tongue out and laps up the semen on his fingers. Nicolaj closes his eyes and sticks his two digits into his mouth, moaning as he sucks his fingers clean and pops them out with a satisfied moan: “That was perfect.” Nicolaj coos after his audible swallow.

Michael laughs as he swoops the hair out of his eyes, his spent body is tired, but he wants to clean up: “I always hate clean up…” Michael pouts as he hurriedly hops off the bed and bolts to the bathroom.

Nicolaj looks down at his body, his skin covered in red marks, sweat, and semen, his body sore and his hole is well stretched and extremely sensitive just sitting there. Nicolaj collapses in the bed and waits for Michael to return, he knows he will clean him up.  
Michael returns not a moment too soon and hops right back on the bed next to Nicolaj, jolting his eyes open: “You can’t be that tired, right?” Michael whines.

Nicolaj stretches his body out while yawning, Michael’s hands dutifully wiping his tiny stomach clean: ‘Believe it or not, I really fucking am.” Nicolaj sleepily announces, closing his eyes when done.

Michael tosses the dirty towels to the side and hops off the bed to grab their phones and shut the lights off: “You wanna wake up at a certain time tomorrow Nico-“ Michael asks but stops as he sees Nicolaj snoring already softly in sleep.

Michael rolls his eyes and hops next to his tiny lover and pulls the covers over them, their warmth alongside the fluffy blanket is a very nice way to spend the night.

Michael just about closes his eyes and curls up to Nicolaj when he sees his phone light up on the nightstand: “Who the fuck is texting me this late?” Michael groans inside his head as he reaches for it.

“Zachary…. What do you want….” Michael hums softly to himself as he reads: “Hey Nicolaj didn’t answer his phone, you know if he’s good?” Michael reads the words to himself.

Michael gets a devious smirk, he pulls up the video him fucking Nicolaj’s face and sends it with a message: “Yeah, he’s good, he’s with me.” Michael giggles as he hits send and tosses his phone back on the table.

Michael curls up next to Nicolaj and wraps their sore bodies together, Michael quickly drifts off to sleep.

Michael stirs softly in his sleep; his eyes are closed but he’s awake. His body is still tired, but damn does he feel good right now. He can feel the warm sun bask over his body; he must have pushed the blanket off him over the night.

Michael thinks can hear some soft moans peep out but maybe it’s just Nicolaj sleeping. He turns his head over and tries to fall asleep again, but he can feel the weirdest amount of pressure on his legs.

Groggily, Michael reaches up to his eyes and rubs them, opening after a second.

As he adjusts to the early morning light, he looks down his naked body laying flat on the bed, his cock rock hard and Nicolaj resting partially on his legs, laying off to the side, his mouth wrapped around his shaft.

“Oh…” Michael croaks, his voice still a little rough from the night.

Nicolaj removes his mouth with a pop, his tip and about half his shaft gleaming with his spit: “I woke up and just couldn’t help myself, you looked too damn beautiful in the sun.” Nicolaj mewls, his hands running over his shaft.

Michael sticks his hands behind his head to prop it up: “I won’t stop you.” He remarks, fully relaxed now.

Michael watches Nicolaj smirk and go back to his cock. His pale body looks damn near perfect this morning. His tiny hips curve beautifully inward, his thighs are almost small enough to wrap your hand around all the way. His legs are curled perfectly to showcase his body, the way the sun rays are hitting it are showing off his damn near flawless skin as well. With how skinny the Dane is, damn near every bone is showcased with every move he makes. Everything about Nicolaj’s appearance is beautiful to him, his tiny frame and small height, Nicolaj is perfect for him.

Michael hums softly as Nicolaj works his mouth further down his shaft, his hands are softly massaging his sack as he works: “I could wake up like this every day!” Michael touts, his voice happy.

Nicolaj wiggles his face a bit as he pulls off again: “Yeah, relive the c9 days again?” Nicolaj giggles, saliva coating his lips and then some.

Michael smirks: “Helllll yeah, only this time you wouldn’t have to sneak out of my room like every other day.

Nicolaj gives Michael’s tip a sloppy kiss: “This dick was worth every night we spent together and every time we almost got caught.” Nicolaj admits proudly.

Nicolaj bobs his head back down hastily, Michael stifles a moan: “You were worth it all too, you’re an animal…”

Nicolaj moves his hands from Michael’s sack and places both under Michael’s ass: “Wha-“Michael starts.

Nicolaj pops off quickly: “I really enjoy this, but I wanna shower real soon…” Nicolaj coos, his face rubbing against his shaft.

Nicolaj bobs his head back down, only his pace faster this time. Nicolaj goes down until his nose hits Michael’s smooth pelvis, his dick bottoming out in Nicolaj’s throat: “Ummpgh, keep it up…” Michael groans.

Nicolaj sloppily sucks all of Michael’s cock up, every inch is going inside his mouth and down his throat. His own grip is tightening around Michael’s waist the longer he goes, he really wants Michael to finish.

Michael starts huffing as his orgasm approaches, he locks his feet around Nicolaj’s body, he’s trying to hold on, but he knows he stands no chance.

Michael’s pants are desperate, but it just takes a few more deep thrusts down from Nicolaj to get him to break: “Fuck I…” Michael moans.

He breaks as Nicolaj buries his face down his shaft, his cock spasming inside his throat. Michael can hear Nicolaj’s muffled moans as his seed fills his throat, he hopes he can take it all.

The two men hold still locked on tight to each other as Michael finishes, Michael’s tired panting fills the room: “Holy fuck Nicolaj…” 

Nicolaj unhooks his hands from each other and pulls them from under Michael, his mouth comes next, slowly pulling his mouth off of Michael’s thick cock.

Michael watches as the throat bulge disappears and then Nicolaj’s hollowed cheeks show every inch slide out his tight mouth as he pulls off: “Fuck…” Nicolaj coughs, finally able to breathe.

Nicolaj coughs up a storm as Michael unlocks his legs and Nicolaj rolls onto his back, catching his breath: “Just like old times?” Michael laughs as he stands up.

Nicolaj still coughs wildly: “Fuck……. You….” Nicolaj remarks as he sticks his hand out.

Michael picks him up and helps him walk over to the bathroom where the two can shower: “By the way, Zach texted me last night about you.” Michael says as he turns the water on.

Nicolaj is checking himself out in the mirror, looking at all the marks on his body from last night: “Yeah? What’d he want?” Nicolaj asks.

“Just wanted to ask if you made it back alright.” Michael answers.

The two step into the shower: “What’d you say?” Nicolaj asks again as the water washes over his body.

Michael smirks as he looks down at Nicolaj, his messy hair slowly getting matted down from the water: “I sent him the video I took of me fucking your face on the floor from last night, just so he knew I was taking care of you.” 

Nicolaj rolls his eyes: “He’s gonna call me a prostitute for MONTHS…” Nicolaj sighs.

Michael lathers their bodies up as he laughs: ‘Yeah, but at least he’ll send you some juicy pics whenever he gets into something, I know you’ll want that.” Michael whistles as he cleans the two of them off.

The two bicker the rest of the shower about Zach. They clean themselves up and Nicolaj orders himself an Uber after he gets his clothes on: “Hit me up next time you’re in town.” Nicolaj points at Michael as he’s about to leave.

Michael walks up to Nicolaj and kisses him for a solid 5 seconds and breaks: “Of course. Now go home you little prostitute.” Michael teases.

Nicolaj flips him off as he leaves, happy their relationship hasn’t changed a bit over the years.

END.


End file.
